Tsukune's Harem
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: Plaything, Mistress, Wife, Lover, Friend...these are what Tsukune's harem referred their relation to him as. 5 stories on Tsukune's experience with each one of them. Rated M for you-know-what; you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 – Plaything**

**Ruby Toujou – The Plaything**

I stirred up from my slumber; all I saw was of the glaring ceiling light. There was some softness on the back, it should be a bed. When I tried to move around, I couldn't as I was tied to the bed with ropes bound to my limbs. When I struggled, the ropes rubbed tightly against my skin.

"I'm getting a little bit excited here…" I voiced out, "who had me tied and waiting for my fate brought to me?"

"Why Ruby, it's me of course," a rather familiar voice spoke.

I could hear the footsteps of the captor walking towards me, and he unbounded me from the bed. As I sat up on the bed, I realised who the captor was. From the voice, it had to be Tsukune. Not just that, but I realised that we were in some sort of dungeon and that she was in the nude.

"Tsukune…" I said, "why the surprise…"

"Some folks in class picked on me and I want to blow off some steam," Tsukune said,"I did that just to secure you… and I took the liberty to unclothe you first."

"I don't mind, you know I like this kind of stuff," I replied, cuddling on Tsukune.

"Good, now for playtime…" Tsukune said.

Tsukune stood up and grabbed hold of a larger bundle of ropes. He had the rope wrap around my form. My chest was secured tightly and squeezed on my breast to make it seem bigger than normal. He clasped another rope across my crotch, and I felt the heat from down there. However, he didn't tie my limbs for some reason…

"Stand over there by the cross," he instructed.

Obediently, I walked to the cross-shaped structure in the room and stood in front of it. Tsukune quickly grabbed my hands and cuffed them to the sides of the cross. Then, he fixed my legs and spread them wide apart.

After he had me tied and helpless, he went over to a table and opened up a drawer. He returned quickly and had a riding crop in his hand, playfully tapping it in his free hand.

"Now Ruby, you knew how I felt up till now," Tsukune said, "those bastards teased me, called me names and said that I was weak. How's this for WEAK!"

Suddenly, his anger was converted into raw physical assault. Tsukune brought his riding crop down at my breasts and whipped them fiercely.

"Ho ho, that definitely was anything… but weak…" I cried, "Only a strong man could tie me and give me such satisfaction."

Encouraged by my words, Tsukune continued to whip me with great force, the way I always liked. But then, he stopped and took out two clamps. He had them clamped onto my two nipples, and then connected by a series of wires. Tsukune walked a small distance off, and pushed a lever.

"This will just tickle…" Tsukune said.

Suddenly, the electricity rushed in and stirred me in euphoria. From the distance, Tsukune tried the whip on me and lashed at my dirty form brutally. To make it more enjoyable, I even wriggled around and had the ropes rub against my private areas.

Hours later, I woke up again alone in the dungeon – our playground. Tsukune was gone already, with his rage satisfied and even had me removed from the restraints. I felt on my below and the white stuff was still flowing out.

I wished I could do it with Tsukune, but alas I knew my place to him. I was only a toy he played with, a plaything that could never match up with his lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 – Mistress**

**Yukari Senda – The Mistress**

Tossing and stirring from my bed, I slumped to another side again and faced him. That man was Tsukune and we were having some "fun" in my dorm. No one would be wary for I had casted my magic to sound-proof the place; it was perfectly undisturbed. Should anyone open the door on the outside, I have enchanted the door to send them out of the school grounds.

Yes, no one was going to stop me getting what I wanted.

I may be young and an "ironing board", but still better than a cow like that succubus. I still have my charms as a girl and that would keep Tsukune all to me.

"Here… Tsukune…" I whispered, "…this time… not anal, but the real thing…"

Tsukune only looked at me and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Yukari-chan, now's not the time," Tsukune replied, "be satisfied with anal for now."

"But I will be yours anyway," I shot back, "just me, you and…"

At that point, Tsukune sat up on the bed and grabbed his shirt.

"Okay, that will be all today," Tsukune said, buttoning his shirt, "thanks for the time you gave for me."

"But I…" I exclaimed.

"You are still too young for the hardcore things," Tsukune said, "I don't know about the Youkai World, but in my world, they can lock me up with other psychopaths."

Hearing those words, I pouted a little. He did not want me, not now it seemed. So he would rather be milked dry by that cow than enjoy with me. My age and appearance were no excuses!

After dressing himself, Tsukune walked up to the door and opened it. Before closing it shut, he turned back and gave me one last look.

"But if anything, you're my mistress," he said, "don't you forget that. Maybe when you're older, then we can do it."

Did he say that to give me some shred of hope, or just to please me? Either way, there were physical restrictions hindering our relationship that couldn't be done in by magic. Maybe one day, when I grew up, I can join Tsukune and that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 – Wife**

**Mizore Shirayuki – The Wife**

It was nice of the Bus Driver to bring me and my "husband" to my parents' house again. My husband was Tsukune, but not yet officially. However, my family recognised him as a member of the family. At least now, they won't send me to marry that man from Fairy Tale.

At last, the bus stopped and the Bus Driver looked back at us, signalling to alight and opening the door. Once we got out, it was vast snow resort my mother owned in the Human World. In fact, my mother and a host of other yuki-onnas were part of our welcoming committee.

"Welcome home, Mizore and Tsukune," my mother greeted, "we already have a special suite reserved for the both of you during our stay. All expenses will be on the house."

"Thank you, Madam," Tsukune said.

Then, my mother tapped on my shoulder and whispered something into me.

"You will be taking the lovers' suite, so take him alive," she said.

I really appreciated the effort my folks had put in so that I can ensure my husband. This time, we were alone and those people in school won't be around. Even if they were, they must deal with the yuki-onnas.

Soon, we settled down in our lovers' suite. The room had windows that were usually shut, so that couples would not be disturbed by outsiders. There were lava lamps, and a large pink bed in a heart motif. Connected to the suite, there was a shower there as well.

I told Tsukune to wait by the bed, while I prepare and cool off in the shower. Soon, I came out in only a towel wrapping my figure. There was no need to get really dressed; I would only undress later when we do it.

Tsukune also knew it, and undress till his pants and leaned back to relax. I approached him on the bed and I slowly unzipped his pants and removed his boxers to unveil his member. Taking out that lollipop from me, I instead suck on that hot meat rod. That lollipop went into Tsukune's mouth and he licked it.

"Yes… ah…" he moaned, "I think…yes, I'm going to…"

Before he finished his words, the hot liquid came rushing out and splattered down my throat. It was unbearably hot, especially for the yuki-onna like me. Quickly, I let go of his mouth and felt like choking on his cum.

Tsukune then stood up and handed me back my lollipop, then filled with his saliva. I simply took it and placed it in my mouth, savouring his bodily liquids.

"Tsukune… should we continue… with down there?" I asked.

At that point, I removed the towel to show off my womanly figure. I then opened up my lower mouth and pointed towards the opening.

"I-it wants you…" I said, "…very badly…"

"Mizore-chan, the only reason I agreed to this was so that you need not marry the Fairy Tale person," Tsukune bluntly pointed out, "we are not even married, but to your folks… you are my wife it seems."

"Not seems, it is the reality," I declared, "I will be Tsukune's beloved wife and you are Mizore's husband."

"If that's the case, the wife should not question the authority of the husband," Tsukune said, "get back to sucking my cock! It got hard again with you undressing."

"Yes, Tsu-…" I replied.

"And when we are doing this, call me my lord," Tsukune continued, "and get your butt here, so I can play with it as your punishment for defiance."

I could only obey and placed my bottom towards Tsukune's face. While chewing on my lollipop, Tsukune went to play with both my pussy and asshole. Sometimes, he would mix the lollipop in my cum and let him suck on it. All this while in the night, I also had to continually arouse his member and suck on it until morning.

He didn't want to do it… not with me at least! I was shocked, and I never managed to get him as my mother wanted. I guess he's right, if I have to be his wife, there's no questioning to his power and I just demanded from him. Therefore, it is only just for me to be punished.

Though he said I was his wife, there was no love or connection between us. Maybe that woman was the one who had that connection with Tsukune…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 – Lover**

**Kururu Kurono – The Lover**

School hours were over and most of those people should be back in their dorms. _Most_ would be the appropriate term, since I stayed behind at class to volunteer cleaning. Nekonome-sensai did not expect that this clean-up would be making another mess.

But just where is that guy? It's like we're having some illicit relationship!

As I was told, he wanted me to dress up and so I did. Fitting the scenario of me cleaning, I took up a French maid outfit. With exposed garters, a really mini miniskirt, and a tank top revealing the weapon called cleavage, I would certainly ensnare him.

Then, the class door slid open and Tsukune came in.

"Nice outfit there, Kururu-chan," he commented, "and you probably adjusted it to be more appealing to your figure."

"Tsu-…" I spoke.

"There, there," Tsukune interrupted, "if you are the maid, then I am obviously the master. Greet me properly and refer yourself in the third person."

"This maid understands, Tsukune-sama," I replied quickly.

Tsukune smiled and sat up on a desk to the front, motioning me to come forward.

"This room is clean enough, instead you should be cleaning up your master," Tsukune ordered, "come to me now. I need cleaning in the crotch."

Listening to the Master's words, I dropped the broom and slowly approached him. I put my face at eye level to his crotch, and began to unzip his pants and removed his boxers. That revealed his erection that throbbed warmly.

"Tsukune-sama, did this slut do this?" I asked, lowering my head.

"Your slutty look, of course," Tsukune replied, "I haven't cleaned it in a week and need it done."

Knowing what he wanted, I put to work immediately. I unstrapped my tank top and showed off my big breasts, proceeding to rub my master's dick with them. Meanwhile, I allowed my saliva to drool down onto his rod for lubrication.

"Oh yes, no one can clean it like you do!" Tsukune cried.

It was soon that he ejaculated and cum shot out and flew onto my face. I did not waste the hot fluids and gathered them to put in my mouth, and swallowed them.

"Tsukune-sama, this maid wants to do it there…" I requested, hoping for the best.

"Kururu, you are only my whore," Tsukune declared, "you only serve me as a lover, and you won't take my heart. For your defiance, you should be punished."

"But I…" I tried to object, but declined in the end, "yes… I deserve t…"

"No, say this instead," Tsukune said, "this slutty maid deserves to be cummed on without having them in the pussy of this slut of a maid."

"Tsukune-sama, this slutty maid deserves to be cummed on without having them in the pussy of this slut of a maid!" I declared loudly.

"So you wanted this," Tsukune snidely replied, "continue cleaning my dick."

Following his will, I continued to stroke his dick with his two hands as I licked at it.

"I pity the guy who must sit here, as he will smell the cum tomorrow," Tsukune remarked, "and next time, we should do it in the sickbay. Bring out the nurse costume you got."

I was in no position to reply as his dick was deep in my throat. No matter how hard I tried, I was only his lover and a whore to satisfy his inner desires. I was never the intended target of his, maybe only she is that intended target.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 – Friend**

**Moka Akashiya – The Friend**

Many in my age would struggle around with girls, but I was one lucky man. Four girls were firmly in my grasp already, and my virtual slaves to pleasure me. Of course they might not be humans, but they were still females nonetheless.

However, I really wanted to have her… Moka-san…

It was lunch break and I made the move, calling her out to the rooftop of the school. Moka-san was so sweet, and she came as I had expected.

"Tsukune…" she called out, "why did you call me out here at this time?"

"Moka-san, I am glad you came. This shows that I have a place in you," I said.

All this while, I walked towards the vampire girl and held our hands together.

"Tsukune…" Moka spoke again.

"C'mon, both of us know it," I said, "We should be taking our relationship further, and become one."

"But…" Moka said.

"This is our destiny, and no one can replace you," I said.

"What about the others?" Moka asked.

"Those four, they were begging me for it and I just agreed to them," I replied, "they were toys, but you… you are my true one."

Moka stared at me for a second, and closed her eyes. She then placed our united hands together, and placed it over her bosom. She wrapped my hands around her rosario and tugged them. With one move, the rosario was loose.

"_Oh fuck…"_ I thought.

_When the rosario on Moka has been removed, her vampiric blood will awaken and unleash her true Youkai form._

Her pink hair withered into white, a shade as pale as death itself. A plus would be that increase in her three sizes that made her slutty, but her warm face was swapped with one of indifference. This "Moka" opened her cold eyes and stared daggers into my soul.

"You think we didn't know what you had been doing behind our backs," Moka snapped, "Tsukune, know your place! Now unzip your pants and accept your punishment!"

I got no choice and I was no idiot to offend this Moka. Quickly, I unzipped my pants and displayed to her my penis for her to view. Moka looked at it and tapped her finger at its tip, making it hard at once.

"You expected me to suck this dirty little thing huh?" Moka said, "As for your punishment, follow me…"

Moka moved to the edge of the building and sat down there. She raised her long legs and crushed my penis with those feet.

"Now tell me, human," Moka spoke, "what is happening?"

"I…arg…I'm being punished…" I cried.

"Yes yes, but where am I punishing you?" she asked.

"My… my… my penis…" I answered.

But in response, she put in more force and pushed me to the ground. As she loomed over me, I was completely at the mercy of her footjob.

"Incorrect," she said, "you should say this… My filthy dick is being punished for being sucked upon too much… Now say it…"

"My… my…" I began to speak.

"I can't hear you~" Moka said, stepping on it even harder.

"My filthy dick is being punished for being sucked upon too much!" I yelled.

With that, she let go of my member at last and it was free. However, Moka bent down and stroked the penis.

"Don't you cum yet, or this baby will pay," she said, "now pleasure me, and you can't cum till I tell you so… and you must do it aiming down at the school."

She quickly removed her panties and sat on my face, and I was forced to lick it. While she moaned from the pleasure, I dealt with the pain of holding back my urges.

"Now Tsukune, you should know your place by now," Moka said, "you are only a friend, and nothing more. Got that?"


End file.
